Nude Model
by LazyPianist
Summary: Clary needs a nude model for her art assignment. There is only one person she can ask and it happens to be her half brother Jace. One-shot.


**This is a one-shot and it obviously has sexual content. Clary and Jace might or might not be related in this story... :)**

* * *

I'm pretty sure I'll start panicking soon. I have an art assignment that needs to be done by tomorrow and I haven't even started. It's not even for school. It's for my art classes I take outside of school. It's very important to me. I'm very passionate about art and I'd feel really bad if I couldn't get this done.

The problem here is, that I need a nude model. I don't have a damn nude model! Dorothea, the woman who teaches the art class, said that she didn't want everyone to draw the same person. She said that she'd get tired of going through the drawings if it'd be of the same person. Yeah, she's a bit weird sometimes. But the class is great.

I already asked my friends Isabelle and Simon, but they had this big date tonight that they had been planning forever. I'm not asking my parents. Absolutely no. It'd be awful. It wouldn't even be possible since they're away on a romantic trip.

I can't just go out to the streets either and ask if someone wants to be my nude model. That would be creepy.

I could just take some random photo from online, but Dorothea said that she would know. I have no doubt about that. And I'd be really nervous if she'd ask if I took the photo from online. She can be really scary sometimes.

It's not like I can draw myself. It would be like giving her a naked photo of myself. And I do not want to give her a naked photo of me. I'm quite good at drawing, so it would be almost like a real picture.

There is another person in the house right now, another person who I would have absolutely no problem drawing. Who knows how many times I've drawn him. I've only dreamed of drawing him naked. But I think it would be crossing a line. Because he's my half brother. We have the same dad.

Our dad and my mom met when Jace was about 2-4 months old. His mom had died after giving birth to him. Soon after they met, they got married and I was born.

I'd want nothing more than to just go knock on Jace's door and ask if he'd be up for it. It's not like the world is going to end if I don't get this assignment done. But it'd be very important that I would get it done. I don't want to find out how scary Dorothea would be when she'd find out that I haven't done my assignment.

Oh fuck it! It never hurts to ask. I can always tell him it was a joke if he freakes out. I grab my pencil case and sketchbook. I walk out of my room and go to his door. I knock on it.

"Jace! Is it okay if I come in?" I ask through the closed door. Who knows what he's doing in there. I wouldn't mind catching him, but I don't know if he feels the same way. Probably not.

"Sure, come in," comes his voice and I open the door. He's lying on his bed and reading. I wouldn't mind crawling in there with him. And this is why this is not a good idea. "What's up?" Jace asks and puts the book away. He sits up and gives me his attention.

"Well... I need something," I start nervously. Is this really even a good idea? No, it's not.

"What is it?"

"This is really awkward. I need a model for my art assignment."

"Okay. I can do that," he says and smiles.

"I need a nude model." He looks at me for a moment.

"A nude model? You want me to pose for you naked?" he asks as if he could not have heard me correctly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just have no one else to ask and the drawing needs to be done by tomorrow." I'm still awkwardly standing by the doorway, ready to make a quick exit.

"Sure. I can do that. It's no big deal, right?" He stands up from the bed and takes off his shirt. My eyes widen. I can't believe he actually said yes. "Where do you want me?" he asks and keeps taking off his clothes. I'm still just standing and gawking at him like an idiot as he keeps revealing more and more of his body. Then he takes off his boxers. I should not be staring at it, but I can't help it. It's so big even when it's not hard. I should not be staring at my brother's crotch. I should not have been even asking him to pose for me naked!

"Clary!" I snap out of it and my eyes move up to Jace's face. He's smirking. "Did you really need a nude model, or was it just an excuse to see me naked?"

"Of course not! Let's change so you'll be here by the door and I'll be there by your bed." Jace walks over to me and I quickly go sit on his bed.

"So, I'll just stand here?" Jace asks.

"Yes. Stay still." I take my sketchbook and search an empty page. I take a pencil and look up. Oh god, his body is too perfect! The tan, the muscles, golden blond body hair in some places of his body.

I start by drawing his beautiful face and messy golden hair. Then his golden eyes. His full lips. I draw his muscled chest and strong arms. I fight the urge to squirm in my seat as I start to feel turned on.

I draw his hands with his long fingers. The things those hands could do to me... I draw his abs. I look down and see his dick. Is it my wishful thinking or does it look different than before? Maybe a bit bigger? I start drawing it and I swear it twitches just as I look down to draw. I can't help but look at it. But I need to finish my drawing. I reluctantly move my gaze away from it and start drawing his thighs. I draw his legs and feet. I add some finishing touches and then I'm done.

I think this drawing deserves some kind of award or something. Not for my drawing skills, but for the young man in the drawing. I'm definitely gonna sketch this on a different paper so I'll have it too. Even if it makes me feel like a creep and a pervert.

"Are you done?" Jace asks.

"Yeah," I answer and I think my voice came out a bit shaky.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." Oh god, is he gonna walk over here naked? Is he going to sit next to me on his bed naked? Yes, he is since he walks over to me and sits down next to me. I give him the sketchbook.

"Wow. This is really good. And I look awesome." Of course he was gonna compliment himself. He's such a cocky bastard sometimes.

My eyes involuntarily go to his crotch and I see that he's definitely hard right now. Oh shit. I need to get out of here before I do something stupid, like touch it. Or jump at him like some kind of wild cat.

I should just take my sketchbook from Jace and leave. But he's holding it in his hands and it's right above his very hard penis. I would probably accidentally touch it. I wouldn't mind.

"So... Thank you. I think I should go now to my room to..." I trail off awkwardly.

"Maybe you could sketch another one. Just in case."

"Yeah, but I can do that in my room, using that same drawing."

"No, I mean you could draw me from a different angle." I would love that. I bet the backside of him looks just as good as the front. But I don't know...

"I think this is enough."

"Are you sure?" Jace ask and stands up. "I could maybe sit this time." He takes a chair that's next to his desk and moves it so it's right in front of me. And then he sits down with his legs wide open, giving me a good view of his hard-on.

So what if I don't need another sketch? I always enjoy drawing and I have the best nude model anyone could ask for right here.

I don't argue anymore and start drawing him again. I wonder why he's so hard. Does he have these feelings too?

"Maybe I could draw you naked too," Jace suddenly suggests.

"You can't even draw a straight line," I say while drawing his body.

"I could try. Maybe you could teach me."

"Is that your way of seeing me naked?" I ask.

"Maybe. Is this yours?"

"No. I already told you that I need this for my art classes." I'm almost done.

"Sure. You couldn't find anyone else?" He's starting piss me off a bit.

"No, I really couldn't. And I'm done." I look down at the finished drawing and see my brother naked in the drawing with a hard-on. Yeah, this was not a good idea.

Jace sits next to me. Actually, he sits right next to me, so his bare thigh is touching mine. I'm only wearing one of Jace's old t-shirts and panties. The t-shirt covers my butt and reaches my mid-thigh. I was ready to go to sleep, but then I remembered the damn assignment and couldn't sleep.

I show Jace the drawing.

"That's amazing too. We should do this more often." Seriously?! I mean, I wouldn't mind, but this is just so inappropriate.

"No, we shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't have even asked for you to model for me. This is definitely crossing the line."

"Maybe I want to cross the line." I look at him shocked and he cups my face with his other hand. His face moves closer and closer to mine. I can't make myself to pull back because I feel like I really need this. When his lips brush against mine, I lose all control. I put my hands in his hair and press his lips firmly on mine. Jace groans quietly and we start kissing hurriedly. I feel his tongue and I open my mouth to let it slide against mine. I grip his hair tighter and he groans. He pushes me to lie down on the bed and he lies between my thighs. I can feel his erection hard and warm through the thin fabric of my panties.

I almost forget that this is my brother, but when I suddenly remember, I push Jace back a bit.

"We can't do this," I say breathlessly.

"Yes, we can." The way he's looking at me and the way he sounded when he said it, makes me almost give in.

"No, we can't."

"It's not like we're actually siblings," he says and shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"What? Yes, we are," I argue.

"No, we're not." Jace gets off me and we sit up.

"What do you mean?"

"Our parents told me about six months ago. I had found your birth certificate when I had been looking for something and saw that it wasn't Stephen Herondale who was your father. It was someone named Valentine Morgenstern. I went to ask them about it and they had no other option but to explain it to me. They explained how your father ran away when he found out that she was pregnant. The pregnancy was in really early stage, so they thought it would be best to make you believe that Stephen was your father. They thought it would break your heart to know that your real father ran away."

I can't even form any words right now. I'm extremely relieved that Jace is actually not my brother, but I can't believe mom would lie to me about this.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I thought it would be better if you didn't know that Stephen is not actually your father and that I'm not your brother. I thought you didn't have these kinds of feelings for me that I have for you. But clearly you do."

"Yes, I do. I've been trying so hard to push those feelings away, but nothing is working," I admit.

"I was so happy to hear that you're really not my sister. But I thought you thought of me as your brother and would be sad to know that I'm not."

"I'm not sad at all." I am sad that Stephen is actually not my father, but he kind of still will be my father. He has always acted like one and I think that is more important than blood relation. He is in some level my real father. But that bastard who ran away, is not my father. He lost that title when he ran away.

"I know. I bet you're really happy." He cups my face again and is about to kiss me again, but I lean back.

"Shouldn't we talk about this? I'm pretty angry at mom. And I have so many thoughts in my head right now."

"We can talk later. I just really need you now. Can't you see how hard I am for you?" How does he manage to distract me so easily? I look down and see that he's still hard. I involuntarily lick my lips. "You want to touch it?" I hesitantly bring my hand towards it and lightly wrap my hand around it. Jace gasps and I squeeze tighter.

"Isn't this even a little bit weird? We've always thought we were siblings," I say and stroke Jace's dick. Jace's eyes are closed and he lies down on the bed. I lie down on my side beside him.

"This is definitely not weird. It feels amazing. You have no idea how many times I've only fantasized about having you do this to me, and much more." His voice sounds so husky and it's making me so wet.

"Me too," is all I have time to say before Jace's lips press against mine again. Jace positions us like we were before, him on top of me. He pushes the fabric of my panties aside and presses his dick against me.

"Do you want this?" he asks and moves so the length of his hard-on is sliding against me.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you haven't done it before?"

"No, I haven't. It's been hard to find anyone better than you." I regret saying that and wait for the arrogant remark, but it never comes. He just smiles and strokes my face gently.

"I only did it once, but it felt wrong because it wasn't you."

"Wow. I thought the number would've been bigger."

"Did you think I was some kind of manwhore?" Jace doesn't look offended. Maybe he does a little.

"Can you blame me? I saw you with a different girl every week." It hurt so much to see Jace with all those girls. I hated to see him having passionate make out sessions with them.

"You won't have to see that anymore. I'll be with you now. We'll tell our parents that you know that we're not really related and then we can be together. I hope." I can still feel Jace's hard-on against me and I want to stop this conversation and continue where we left off. But this is important.

"But what about the people at school? They still think that we're related." But Jace doesn't look concerned at all. He just starts grinning.

"So? It'll be fun if we just suddenly start kissing and everyone will be shocked."

"I think we have very different opinions of what is fun," I mutter. I'd be so ashamed if everyone would be looking at us like that.

"We won't do it then. I think we should continue what we started. If you want to?" The look in those golden eyes right now is making me squirm. It's so intense and hot. It's like I can almost see all the things he wants to do to me.

I nod and Jace brings his lips to mine. He kisses me gently this time. He takes off my panties. He starts trailing his hand up my thigh slowly and my breathing gets harder. Soon I feel his hand stroking me gently between my legs and I lift my hips up involuntarily. Jace separates his lips from mine and looks at me.

"Have you done this to yourself?" Jace asks and continues moving his fingers.

"Yes," I moan.

"Have you thought about me while doing it?" This time I can only moan, so I nod. "I have thought about you too. You're in my mind every time I masturbate. This is so much better than my imagination." I can hardly speak as he keeps moving his fingers up and down, making me more and more wet.

Then his fingers are gone and he starts taking off my shirt. As soon as it's gone, Jace presses his naked body against mine. I can't help but lift my hips to move myself against his hard-on that's pressing against me. Jace groans and presses his hips down.

"Don't do that. I need to be gentle since it's your first time and I can't do that if you rub against me like that." I would want him to just take me, but I know that it won't be very pleasant if he just suddenly plunges in. Nothing bigger than my two fingers have been inside me and Jace's dick is so big. It would hurt like hell. Well, it will hurt anyway, but I still don't want him to tear me apart.

Jace starts kissing my neck. I feel up his pecs and abs while his lips move on my neck. This must be a dream. There's no way this is real. It's just too good to be true. Jace's lips move lower and lower until they're on my chest. He's so slow and it's driving me crazy. His lips press against my right breast and he's very slowly moving towards my nipple.

"Jace!" I scold, but he's just grinning.

"What?" I swear I'm soon going to my room and finish myself alone. But then his lips close around my nipple and he starts sucking it. I arch off the bed and sigh. Even though I love what he's doing to me, I want more. It still feels like teasing. He moves to the other nipple and the small moans that I let out sound desperate.

Jace's lips release my nipple and he starts pressing kisses lower. I feel like he wants to see me squirm. Maybe it's good that I'll be as wet as possible, because this is my first time and Jace is so big.

Suddenly I feel his tongue and lips right where I want him. Even I am surprised of the noise that leaves my mouth. He gently pushes two fingers inside me and keeps licking. Again I release a noise that I didn't know I was capable of making before this. I'd really want to enjoy this for a long time, but I know I'm not going to last long.

He takes my clit between his lips and sucks it hard. My back arches off the bed and I moan his name as I feel that I'm about to reach my orgasm any moment. I can feel his eyes watching me and normally I'd be very self-conscious of the noises and faces I make, but not right now.

I feel like he's touching me in just the right places and it only takes couple of his moves and I'm coming. Jace slows down, but doesn't stop until I feel like I can't take it anymore. I don't know how long I just lie there. When I finally open my eyes, I find Jace looking down at me.

"That was as amazing as I always imagined it wold be. Maybe even better," Jace says.

"I think I should be the one saying that."

"I know, but I have always wanted to do that to you, so you weren't the only one who got something out of it." I think I know what he means. I've imagined of doing some things to him too. I want to do all kinds of things to his perfect and amazing body. Maybe I will.

I push Jace to lie on his back.

"Maybe I could do some things to you too," I say and move my hand down his muscled chest to his very hard dick. I take it in my hand and start stroking it.

"You can't do that much, because then I'll come. And I really want to know how it feels like to be inside you." How can he make me feel like I didn't just come? How can he make me turned on right after I just had the most intense orgasm ever?

"Can I just do one thing?" I ask, still stroking him.

"Okay." Before I do that one thing, I want to kiss and lick his hot muscles. And I do just that. I first press my lips against his chest and then start going lower.

"I think that's more than one thing," Jace says and I can hear from his voice that he doesn't mind. I just look up at him as my lips are now near his hard-on. I take it in my hand and lick it from base to tip. Jace groans loudly and lets me lick him, even though he said he'd just let me do this one thing. It seems like can't to say no. Just when I take the tip in my mouth, Jace decides it's too much.

I soon find myself lying beneath Jace. He somehow magically already has a condom in his hand. Maybe he took it while I was barely conscious after my orgasm. He rolls the condom on his big cock. At the same time I'm really turned on and I want it inside me right now. But at the same time I'm a bit scared because it's so huge.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Jace reassures me and I feel the tip of him pushing against me. He slowly pushes inside me and stays still. I'm glad he doesn't start moving right away, because it of course really hurts. I guess he wasn't completely inside me since I feel him pushing inside me a bit more. This time I moan because it starts to feel better, much better. Jace lets out the groan I know he's been holding up.

Jace slowly slides out of me and then pushes back in. He groans again and I'm really starting to love those noises.

"Does it still hurt?" Jace asks and is still again.

"Not that much. So, please don't stay still and do something." He suddenly starts smirking.

"What if I don't start moving? What will you do then?" I feel like even though we clearly are not siblings anymore, Jace is still acting like my annoying brother.

"I will do this," I say and tightly wrap my legs around him. I clench myself around his dick as hard as I can. His eyes almost completely close shut and he lets out one of those delicious noises.

I don't have to do it again as he starts slowly moving in and out of me. Little by little he starts moving faster and I start feeling even better. I feel so safe and so good in his strong arms as he moves his hard cock in and out of me.

"You can go faster," I say, or more like moan. Jace's forehead is resting against mine and he's staring into my eyes.

"This is already fast. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I know you want to go faster. You must be dying to be able to fuck me as hard as you can." I try to urge him on by using a sultry tone. It seems like it's working since I can sense that he's moving a bit faster now and his thrusts are stronger.

"Are you sure?" I don't know why he's even asking anymore. His pace is getting faster anyway.

"Yes!" By now he's pounding into me and we're not being exactly quiet.

"Oh, fuck. I'm not going to last that long," Jace says and I notice that his pace slows down a bit.

"Don't you dare slow down. We can do this the whole weekend since our parents are away." I still call them our parents because I'm used to it. And it would sound stupid if I'd say 'your dad and my mom'. Technically they still are our parents because they raised us.

"The whole weekend?" Jace nearly groans and his pace starts getting faster again.

"Yes," I barely manage to say before I feel like I'll reach my second orgasm tonight. I hug Jace's strong body to me and I feel like I can't control the moans that leave my mouth. I know I must be clenching around his cock very tightly right now.

"Fuck," I hear Jace groan as his head is buried in my hair. He stops moving and I can feel his breath against my neck as he comes.

"Jace," I sigh, because he's kind of suffocating me with his weight right now.

"I know," he sighs. I don't think he does know.

"Could you please move? I can barely breath." That makes him quickly roll over.

"Sorry," he says and wraps his arms around me. He rests his head on my shoulder and gently starts kissing my neck. It doesn't feel arousing. Of course it doesn't. I'm really tired and satisfied right now.

"So... Whole weekend?" Jace asks as he stops kissing my neck. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe," I answer.

"Maybe?"

"If you'll model for me naked again. Maybe I'll draw your sex face now that I know how it looks like." Jace look pretty horrified of the idea.

"No, that's absolutely awful idea. I don't think anyone would want to see how their sex face looks like. If you draw my sex face, I'll draw your sex face." I let out a laugh.

"You can always try."

"And I will." He looks so stubborn.

"Sure. Good night," I say as I feel my eyes closing.

"What? You're going to sleep?" I force my eyes open and look at him.

"Yes. I'm pretty tired. And it's late."

"Okay, good night," Jace says and kisses my lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I think we both know that it's not the innocent sibling kind of love anymore.


End file.
